


Fireworks

by Aeon_Wolf



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Assassincorp, F/F, Heircorp, just a short piece of fluff whilst I work out my writers block, whatever the fucking ship name is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 22:47:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20348074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeon_Wolf/pseuds/Aeon_Wolf
Summary: Imagine your OTP watching fireworks together.





	Fireworks

I.

Lena snuggled closer to Nyssa as they watched the fireworks light up the sky over National City. Their first New Year’s Eve together, at least the first since they had started dating. It had been a funny set of circumstances that had brought them together, but neither woman regretted it for a moment. 

A couple of years ago, Lena had grown tired of being the target of assassination attempts and being on the receiving end of various henchmen of individuals that wanted to knock L-Corp down a peg or three, so she had enrolled in self-defense classes at one of the elite training facilities in the city. That’s where she had met Nyssa Raatko. 

The instructor had been stepping in for a coworker to cover Lena’s first class. Lena hadn’t really thought much of Nyssa beyond the fact she knew what she was talking about and she was a great teacher. But the two continued to run into each other as Lena progressed through the classes, in a matter of months graduating from the basics to something a bit more advanced, something that Nyssa taught herself. 

From there, the two had really hit it off. And before long, Lena found herself asking the self-defense instructor out to dinner. Nyssa had been resistant initially, wanting to keep their relationship strictly professional, but eventually, she caved. And the rest was history. They had been officially dating for a few months and Lena couldn’t have been happier. She hadn’t had a partner in a long time that understood her in the way Nyssa did.

“So, do you have any New Year’s resolutions?” Nyssa asked, her vaguely British accent causing Lena to smile. She shrugged, pulling the blanket up a little as a wind gust blew across the pair who were sitting out on the balcony of Lena’s office at L-Corp. 

“Get through another year without ending up in the hospital.” She joked. Nyssa chuckled a bit. 

“You are prone to being a danger magnet. Though, I have to say, sometimes you bring it on yourself.” She replied. Lena scoffed. 

“It’s not my fault that I’m the CEO of a Fortune 50 company.” She defended. Nyssa just shrugged. 

“I just call em’ how I see em’ babe.” 

“How about you?” Lena asked, ignoring Nyssa’s comment. 

“I’ve been thinking about buying the training center.” She mentioned casually like it wasn’t the first time she had ever mentioned it. Lena sat up a little, looking over at Nyssa as another firework lit up the night sky. 

“Seriously?” She asked incredulously. Nyssa just nodded with a small shrug. 

“My father isn’t as young as he once was, and I know he wants to retire. Oliver and Sara are the only others that he would even think about selling the business to, and neither of them are in a place to do it right now.” She explained. “My father wouldn’t give it to me for free, but I’ve been saving for a while to be able to buy it from him and since we’re family, I can do other things for him to make up for the difference.” 

“You know I could help you out,” Lena said but Nyssa shook her head. 

“No, I want to do this on my own. I know you’d willingly just buy the business from him and give it to me with no strings attached, but this is something I need to do on my own.” Nyssa said seriously. Lena sighed but nodded. Nyssa had a tendency to be stubborn and she knew that once her girlfriend had made up her mind, there was no changing it. So Lena nodded. 

“If that’s how you feel.” She said. “The door is always open, though.” She added quickly. Nyssa just nodded. 

“I know.” She said, leaning over to kiss Lena’s cheek. “That’s why I love you.” She mumbled. “You let me do my own thing but are always there to support me.” 

“You do the same for me,” Lena replied. Nyssa nodded, a comfortable silence falling over the pair as they watched the night sky light up brightly each time a firework was set off over National City. 

They weren’t a pair you’d think worked together, but they did, very well. Lena was a bit more highbrow and sophisticated, though she wasn’t averse to getting her hands dirty now and then. Whereas Nyssa was a gritty and, honestly, badass individual in her own way. There were all sorts of stories at the training center that Nyssa had been an assassin in her former life, to which Nyssa always chuckled but never refuted. 

The fireworks displays got more and more extravagant as it got closer to midnight. “You know, this is our first New Year’s Eve together,” Nyssa said suddenly. 

“Yeah,” Lena said quietly, immediately picking up what Nyssa was hinting at. That it would also be their first New Year’s kiss. Lena propped herself up on her elbow, looking over at Nyssa who was still gazing at the night sky. 

“You know, I’m glad I decided to sub for your class that day,” Nyssa said absentmindedly. “I almost didn’t you know. Oliver could have covered it, but I felt the need to do it myself.” 

“Like fate?” Lena asked. Nyssa shrugged. 

“You know I don’t believe in fate. But I do believe in happy coincidences.” She said with a smile, looking over at Lena. The CEO looked down at her watch. 30 seconds to midnight. 

“That’s good, because I don’t believe in fate either,” Lena said, drifting closer to Nyssa. Her watch beeped as the clock passed midnight, both women surging forward and crashing their lips together in a midnight kiss, one they’d probably remember for the rest of their relationship. It was their first New Year’s kiss together after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is short, but I have writer's block. And since I'm like... the only one who writes Assassincorp/Heircorp (or at least I'm the only one in the relationship tag), welp. Accept this as an offering and I'm working on something a bit longer to post later. Thanks.


End file.
